Angels
by oons
Summary: See what James thoughs are before his life ends, what are the moments in his life which flash before him? RR


A/N My first songfic. I always said I would never write one but when I was on the computer today listen to my Mp3's I so happen to be listen to angels when I though of James and Lily. Well I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: All characters are JK Rowling. Angels is own by Mr. wonderful, Robbie Williams.

**Angels**

_I sit and wait_

_Does an angel contemplate my fate_

I remember the first time I saw her. It was our first trip on the Hogwarts Express. There she stood at the entrance with a radiant of beauty and love. She was the most beautiful girl there. She had bright green eyes full of emotion, her hair long, wavy auburn. She looked like an angle standing there in her muggle clothes; she wore white dresses that showed her every curve.

Her name was Lily Evans. We had been good friends since our first day at Hogwarts, we were both sorted into Gryffindor, and along with us were other people who we meet on the train Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter. She was a prankster, no one ever suspected her with her angelic looks, and she looked so innocent.

_And do they know_

_The places where we go_

I remember the first time the marauders had taken over the school, was only the second week of term. It was Lily's plan. Me, Sirius and Remus had set it up. I will never forget Snape's face. To even think that lily would see anything in him is hilarious. She walk over to him put her arms around him; even though I knew it was a prank I somehow mange to feel jealous of ol' Snape as Lily had her hands all over him. Then when Snape followed her out of the hall like a little pup watching from the side line all the rest of the gang was he stitches laughing. The scream that came from the, everyone in the great hall though Snape did something to Lily they all jumped to their feet and rushed out to be covered in water and pelted with dung bombs. There standing in the centre of the hall was Snape cover in flour, with flowers growing from his ears. The grin on Lily face when it had all work to plan, she walk over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Our first kissed I will never forget it, as she realized what she had just done in front of the school. I smiled at her; she blushed, and mutters "I'm sorry Jamesie."

"I'm not" I just said grinning, I lent down a kissed her on the lips. I heard Sirius and Remus cat calling along with the rest of the school. I had never known until then that Lily had felt the same way about me as I had about her.

_When we're grey and old_

_'cos I've been told_

That day, was the first day we were a couple. From then on we were inseparable. I remember one night in our 3rd year I think, we had seek out under the cloak to the top of the tallest tower. The stars glitter in the night sky. The moonlight reflected on the lake. In the moonlight I could make out Lily's green eyes shining, with happiness, I pull her close as she shivered. Just being there with her made my day.

_That salvation lets their wings unfold_

_So when I'm lying in my bed_

_Thoughts running my head_

As me, Sirius and Peter headed out tonight to the shrieking shack to where Remus is in werewolf form. It's our fifth year. We never usually do things without Lily around. But we didn't want to tell her Remus secret. I felt bad about leaving her out of it; she was a Marauder like the rest of us she had every right to be there. But then again as me being her boyfriend I was over protective of her and didn't want her to get hurt if anything had gone wrong. I was about to pull out at the last minute but Sirius persuaded me not to. That was the first night Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail rode and not the last.

_And I feel love is dead_

_I'm loving angels_

But then the next day, was what worst day of my life at that point in time. I later learnt that Lily came looking for me and found that I was gone. Well, with us all being popular there was always the unwanted admirers but we had always ignore them before. Lily had though I went off with some slut in Ravenclaw who had taken to following me around, and to playing pranks on Lily.

Lily came in the great hall, we were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, it was the first time lily never sat beside us, instead she walked passed us and headed towards a few of her girlfriends who she shared dorm with. My heart was sunk, Sirus and Remus noticed she had not sat beside us, so had the rest of the great hall there was a murmur of whisper. Lily and I were never apart, no one ever saw Lily with out James, or James with out Lily. The hall hustled as I stood up and walk over to her, she saw me coming. She told me that it was over and I wasn't to be trusted, her eyes filled up with tears. As a tear rolled down her cheek I felt a stab of pain go though my body, I went to wipe away her tear, "Don't ever touch me again James Harry Potter, EVER!" she screamed

All I manage to say was "What did I do?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." She said she turn her back to me, and rusted out of the hall. Sirius just looked at me, Remus had gone after Lily. I just didn't know what to think. I though it was the end of our love together. There had to be away to put things right but it was impossible, as at the time I didn't know what I had done.

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

If any time in my life I would of went over to the dark side it was then. Lily hadn't spoken to me in days. She wouldn't speak to any of us. I was with a different girl each day, trying to heal my pain but it only grew when I saw Lily's hurt eyes. It was then that I first meet Voldemort.

I was at a point were I was using dark arts in my pranks on Snape. Of course Sirius was unaware of that and if he did he would have killed me. I know it wasn't right but at the time the pain went away at the thrill of it but it came back later twice as bad. I was in the north tower late one night. Where a man came out of the shadows of course I had heard of Voldemort, who hadn't for in the last few years since he first appear he had gain a lot of power and a lot of support. He came up to me and offers me to be his right hand man. I was shock here I was only what 16 and being offered right-hand man. He promised me power and anything I wanted. There was only one thing I wanted and that was Lily and I knew he could never give her to me. Lily would never want me to join the dark side. This was when I woke up from my weeks of stupidity. I told him I would never side with him. He told me I would regret it. That decision has cost lives of people around me but I would never go back on it. There were only three people who I told about what happened that night, Dumbledore, Lily and Sirius

When I got back to the common room that night Sirius and Lily were sitting beside the fire. I decide it would be best not to face them yet. There was no one in our dorm when I got to it. I into my bed and closed the hangings. I heard the door open but I paid no attention to it, I just though it was Sirius or one of the others.

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

The hangings around my bed where pulled open, and there stood Lily. God, she looked amazing as usual. I saw that she had been crying her eyes where red.

"I was talking to Remus," she commented" he told me everything, I so sorry James, I didn't know." Then she started to cry. I motion for her to sit; she sat on the edge of the bed. I came and sat beside her, putting my arm around her trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, don't cry lil," I kissed her on her fore head, "I've missed you."

"James," lily looked into my eyes, with her piercing green ones, "I love, and I don't ever want to fight with you again." It was the first time she told me that she loved me, but it wasn't the last.

I lent forward, placing my lips on hers. The kiss, it sent my sense flying. Lily was running her hands though my hair, my hands placed on her back ran down to her waist. I never want to let go, I was afraid if I let go of her I may loss her again. The door suddenly opened and there standing in the door was Sirius, with a grin painted on his face, "Get a bedroom won't ya's."

"If you haven't noticed we are in a bedroom," Lily laughed out, with a grin to match Sirius.

"I'm glad you and Jameies have made up but would you mind it's also my room as well," said Sirius and he left the room again.

"Lily, I'm sorry."

She looked at me, "Why?"

"You know, going off with those other girls in the last few weeks. I had hoped it would make me forget my pain, but it didn't, no matter whom I was with. I always thought of you. I love you." She flung her arms around my neck, and lent forward to kiss her. It was better than the one Sirius had interrupted us from.

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain_

I still haven't told anyone at that point about Voldemort visited. I didn't want to worry them but it had to come out sometime.

Lily POV

I have noticed recently James hasn't been getting much sleep; he has dark rings under his eyes. I'm not the only one who has noticed. I've seen Dumbledore glancing over at James with a concerned looks a number of times. I though it was him and Sirius seeking off at nights, but Sirius told me it wasn't, and that he though it was us two going off for a "snog session" or so he put it that way. But then this morning Siri told me that James was talking in his sleep.

God I hope he isn't having the same dream as me, with Voldemort in. I haven't told anyone, I don't know why I haven't. I guess it because I'm scared of what they will think, because it wasn't the first time I saw him.

I can't wait, James asked me out on an actual date, not a walk around the school grounds. I never know why we didn't think of seeking out before on a date, we always seek out with Siri and Remie to get butterbeer, and sweets but anyway. James is taking me out for a meal, how sweet.

Back to James POV

I had asked Lily out on a date. We had set off to the Three broomsticks for a meal. We had met at in the Gryffindor common room. We left under the invisible cloak; we even manage to play a few pranks before we left the school. The gilt of mischief in her eyes when I suggested we pull a prank on Sirius for interrupting us the other night. Poor ol' Siri, I'll never forget his face when a large cake landed over him when he was chatting up some Hufflepuff girl. As we walked away I heard him say, "I'll get you Potter." Lily and I were in snitches of laughter.

We had a great night, after we left the Three Broomsticks; we head up to the shirking shack. When we got there I light a fire and got a blanket for us to sit on. I had found some butterbeers since the last time Sirius, Remus and I was down at there. We sat there talking about pranks we got pull over the next week, among other actives. Lily had fallen asleep her head resting on my shoulder, her long auburn hair glitter in the fire light as it laid on my chest. She looked very peaceful and sweet when she's asleep. I don't know how long I sat there looking at her breathing her chest slowly rising and falling.

"Oh, how sweet," I recognized the voice, it was Voldemort, I looked up and there he was towering above Lily and me. I felt Lily stern in my arms I knew she was awake. She was shaking with fear, as Voldemort looked at her with his stabbing red eyes. "So, this is the reason you would not join my force. Little did you know that I had also offered Lily here a place as my left hand woman, did you? I also noticed that neither of you has told anyone of these events or the dreams you are having. You can't hide anything from me. You will regret not joining my services, there are not many who have refused and live but I'm letting you to live to watch the ones you most care about suffer and then I shall come for you." He laughed a high pitch laughter that had hunted me till my death. Then he disappeared.

We looked at each other; Lily colour had drained from her face leaving her with a plain complexion. I could only say one word "Dumbledore." Lily nodded her head. We set off to Dumbledore's office. When we got there Sirius was there, when we entered he grin at us that said I know what you two were at. We told Dumbledore everything, he had also visit Lily that day when he first came to me. He also had visit Sirius. We told him about the dreams and the threats. He set his best aurors to our families' home and said that we should say at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday.

_Walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

Months went by with no news from Voldemort. We didn't know what to think. Then one day it was about three mouths since his visit when three black owls landed for Sirius, Lily, and me, we just looked at other with out opening them. We knew Voldemort had managed to get past the aurors. I was the first to open our letter; our biggest fear came true he had attacked our families.

I couldn't believe it. Lily was crying her eyes out and Sirius didn't know what to think. We just sat there at the table in disbelief. Dumbledore had called us to his office. He told us that there had be a traitor on the inside helping Voldemort out and he said if we wanted we could return home in the summer or stay at Hogwarts.

_And as the feeling grows_

_She breathes flesh to my bones_

Lily cried for days, I tried to comfort her but well it wasn't much use because I was in a worst state than her. Her elder sister had survived as she was at school when they had attack her house, but this news didn't make her any happier. We decided that we should stay at Hogwarts this summer try to sort out arrangements for the next one. We decide to sell Sirius and my houses and buy one with the money from the houses for the three of us to live in.

_And when the love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

It's our seventh year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has finally let me; Sirius, Remus and Lily help him out with the Order in the war against Voldemort. We've all decided to become aurors when we leave school and help Dumbledore to defeat Voldemort.

It was in March before Dumbledore sent Sirius and me on a mission. That was when I asked Lily to marry me. I knew that we were still young but she was the only one I ever loved and the only thing closed to a family for me. I found an empty classroom and decorated and got food from the kitchen. I told Sirius and Remus to bring her there at 8. I waited; I heard them leave her outside, as she entered the room, a look of shock crosses her face. "Oh, James I though it was some prank Sirius was playing on me." I walked over slip my arms around her waist. I looked into those green eyes; I then knew that no one would be able to get between us.

"Lil' from the very first time I met you, I fell in love with you. I was afraid to make the first move in case I ruined our friendship, but that day you kissed me in front of the school, I knew we would always be together. I love you." Letting go of her I went down on one knee and getting ring I had bought out of my pocket, I took hold of her hand, "Lily will you marry me."

We stood there in silence, Lily pulled me off my knees, pulling me close to her our lips touch, and she whispered "I though you would never ask" And we kissed.

The next day the news was all over the school. All the girls were giving Lily looks to kill. That evening we had a massive party in the Gyrffindor tower, Dumbledore even dropped in to wish his congregations. It only ended when McGonagall came in at 3o'clock giving off, "I know you two are happy to be getting marry. I'm really happy for you as well. But I would be happier if I could get some sleep tonight."

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

Lily told me she wanted the wedding as soon as we could have it. We went to Dumbledore to see if it was possible for us to have it over the Easter holidays. So he booked the little chapel in Hogsmeade for us. Lily was really happy. As the day drew nearer everyone in the school well expect for the Slytherins, where getting excited. Professor McGonagall took Lily and a few of Lily's friend to Diagon Alley to get dresses. Lily even sent her sister Petunia an invite being the only member of her family left but we never got a reply which just made our day. AS we never did want her near our webbing we only invite her out of politeness. I told Sirius he was the best man, and if he lost the rings I would kill him. We went into Hogsmeade to get new dress robes.

A few days before the webbing Sirius and I were talking about things, and making sure he had his best man speech done. "I'll suppose you two will kick me out of the house now," Sirius asked

"Why would we do that? It will just be like before accept me and Lily will share a room. Not that we didn't before." I said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, as he remembers my disappearances a number of times during the summer we stayed at Hogwarts. "Ah, so that were you where then Mr. Potter." He replied, "Breaking school rules by going to the girls' dorms."

I laughed, "And since when do you care about the school rules, and anyway they don't count during the summer."

The day of the wedding came. I was so nervous. Dumbledore give Lily away. She looked amazing, her dress was white, it was plain, it had a low neck, and it was sleeveless. Her long red long hung over her shoulders, in the white dress she did look like an Angel. I can't believe my luck, to be blessed with the most beautiful, angelic, elegant women ever. God that was the happiness day of my life, well maybe one of them.

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

After we graduated, we were hardy two weeks out of school when Dumbledore called us back to Hogwarts. When we got there, he informed us that his connects with in the death eaters informed him that Voldemort was looking us killed. But we were not yet a threat on his list yet. Dumbledore told we could continue working with him, but he would understand if we didn't want to. We told him we would never give up working for him.

It was a year later we had Harry. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. Lily took a break from work to rest, and for the fact Dumbledore told her he wasn't going to give her any missions to do in her condition. I was away when I got an owl to get home. I though that it had something to do with Voldemort, but when I walked in though the front door and saw Lily holding a little bundle, with black hair sticking up every where, and those bright greens eyes that shone just as much as his mothers. I couldn't be anymore happier.

The next year passed by so quickly. We spend most of the time at home with Harry. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus called frequently to see us all. Though we saw very little of Peter. Then we had a massive party for Harry's first birthday, Sirius had bought the new girlfriend. I can't remember what she's called but she was gone the next week. Harry had grown quite big through the last year but he had hair like mine, uncontrollable Lily tried everything to get his hair to sit down, I just laugh as I from experience knew they was no hope. Harry would giggle at her attempt if he knew as well.

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

All around us we felt the power of Voldemort grow, with our research we were getting closer to discovering how to kill him, but time after time, we found our informants disappear and then reappearing died. Dumbledore called us to Hogwarts, it was a cold stormily night in the candle light in his office you could clearly see how old and eerie he had gotten.

"James, Lily, you are among the best people I have. You are nearly family to me. I would hate to loss you. Inside information has told that Voldemort has said you are getting to close to his destruction and that he give any death eater more power than they can imagine if they can give the information to your down fall." We sat there in shock, we realized that this time would come, but now that it had we wished with all our hearts it never.

Dumbledore advised us to use the Fidelius charm, he even offered to be our secret keeper, but I told him I would use Sirius. Later that day when I ask Sirius, he refused to be my secret keeper I was shocked then I release it wasn't only Lily and me that Voldemort was after but Sirius as well. Sirius suggested we use Peter as no one would suspect him to be our keeper, so that what we did.

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

My life flashed before just as the green light streaked towards me. Then as suddenly as I saw my life, I was floating above my died body, Voldemort behind me laughing, it still sends shivers though me even in my death. Then I was forced to watch my wife give her life to save our son and soon Lily was floating beside me. We watched as Voldemort's curse backfired and he vaporizes. We heard Harry's cries filled the cold night air. Lily whispered "James, we knew it had to come to this to fulfil the prophets. But he'll always have us. We'll always be near him." And there it was I was in love with an Angel, my Lily my every own Angel.

Lily and I now watch over our Harry. Protecting him from the evils of this world, and he's loving angels instead of parents.


End file.
